objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Ultraverse Poses
Note #1: These are the poses for the contestants. Go to the Object Ultraverse if you want to see the staff poses. Note #2: Some of these poses may look like crap. Note #3: If you want to, you add your favorite Object Ultraverse Poses to your userpage. Note #4: You can only edit the Fan-Made Poses, Do NOT edit any of the Main or Secondary Poses. Note #5: These poses are good for predictions and by the numbers lists. Main Poses 1-120 1. Nail.png|Nail (OH) 2. Grape.png|Grape (TOMGR) 3. Lightning (BFDI).png|Lightning (IDFB) 4. Toaster.png|Toaster (Object Overload) 5. Wheel (OH).png|Wheel (Object Havoc) 6. Teardrop.png|Teardrop 7. Brick.png|Brick 8. 8-Ball.png|8-Ball (BFDI) 9. Fanny.png|Fanny (IDFB) 10. Volleyball.png|Volleyball 11. Suitcase.png|Suitcase 12. Disc.png|Disc 13. Ping Pong Ball.png|Ping Pong Ball 14. Lip Gloss.png|Lip Gloss 15. Deodorant.png|Deodorant 16. Snowball.png|Snowball 17. Clock (BFDI).png|Clock (IDFB) 18. Golf Ball.png|Golf Ball 19. Tennis Ball.png|Tennis Ball 20. Tennis Racket.png|Tennis Racket 21. Firey.png|Firey 22. Trophy (II).PNG|Trophy (Inanimate Insanity) 23. Pencil.png|Pencil 24. Match.png|Match 25. Pen.png|Pen 26. Puffball.png|Puffball 27. Shoe.PNG|Shoe 28. Remote (OU).png|Remote (Object Universe) 29. Can.png|Can 30. Cupcake (TTW).png|Cupcake (TTW) 31. Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin 32. Baseball (II).png|Baseball (Inanimate Insanity) 33. Nickel.png|Nickel 34. Pear (BOTO).png|Pear (BOTO) 35. Pizza.png|Pizza 36. Banana (OLD).png|Banana (Object Lockdown) 37. Remote (BFDI).png|Remote (BFDI/OAW) 38. Camera (OM).png|Camera (Object Mayhem) 39. Waffle (NTT).png|Waffle (NTT) 40. Airhorn.png|Airhorn 41. Eraser.png|Eraser 42. Blocky.png|Blocky 43. Mirror (OH).png|Mirror (Object Havoc) 44. Umbrella (OLD).png|Umbrella (Object Lockdown) 45. Dice.png|Dice 46. Glasses.png|Glasses 47. Lightbulb.png|Lightbulb 48. Lego.png|Lego (OM) 49. Locky.png|Locky 50. Ornament.png|Ornament 51. Gourd.png|Gourd 52. Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube 53. Gelatin.png|Gelatin 54. Orange.png|Orange (Object Illusion) 55. Lighter (OH).png|Lighter (Object Havoc) 56. Plate.png|Plate 57. Phone.png|Phone (OM) 58. Cough Drop.png|Cough Drop 59. Candy.png|Candy (Object Overload) 60. IPod.png|IPod 61. Microphone (II).png|Microphone (Inanimate Insanity) 62. Knife.png|Knife 63. Hourglass.png|Hourglass 64. Bucket (OH).png|Bucket (Object Havoc) 65. Boombox (OO).png|Boombox (Object Overload) 66. Gum.png|Gum 67. Flower.png|Flower 68. OJ.png|OJ (Orange Juice) 69. Pine Tree.png|Pine Tree 70. Pin.png|Pin 71. Donut (BFDI).png|Donut (BFDI) 72. Lexicon.png|Lexicon 73. Xylophone.png|Xylophone 74. Clock (OO).png|Clock (Object Overload) 75. Watermelon.png|Watermelon 76. Disco Ball.png|Disco Ball 77. Eggy (BFDI).png|Eggy (BFDI) 78. Ketchup.png|Ketchup 79. Mustard.png|Mustard 80. TNT (OI).png|TNT (OI) 81. Pancake.png|Pancake 82. Fries.png|Fries (BFDIA) 83. Coiny.png|Coiny 84. Cherries (II).png|Cherries (II) 85. Butter.png|Butter (OU/OT) 86. Mii U.png|Mii U 87. Bullet.png|Bullet 88. Scissors.png|Scissors 89. Gun.png|Gun 90. Football (OM).png|Football (Object Madness) 91. Balloon (II).png|Balloon (II) 92. Fan.png|Fan 93. Test Tube.png|Test Tube 94. Spongy.png|Spongy 95. Bomby.png|Bomby 96. Book.png|Book 97. Ruby.png|Ruby 98. Rocky.png|Rocky 99. Ice Cream Cake.png|Ice Cream Cake 100. Ice Cream (OU).png|Ice Cream (OU) 101. Basketball (OH).png|Basketball (OH) 102. Broccoli.png|Broccoli (TOMGR) 103. Cigarette.png|Cigarette 104. Lava Lamp.png|Lava Lamp 105. Girder.png|Girder 106. Stick.png|Stick 107. Plank.png|Plank 108. Hammer.png|Hammer (OH) 109. Lamp (OH).png|Lamp (OH) 110. Top Hat.png|Top Hat 111. Glass Shard.png|Glass Shard 112. Crayon (MI).png|Crayon (MI) 113. Candy Cane.png|Candy Cane 114. Biscuit.png|Biscuit 115. Food Coloring.png|Food Coloring (OInsanity) 116. Breadcrumb.PNG|Breadcrumb 117. Pinecone.png|Pinecone 118. Plug.png|Plug 119. Axe (OB).png|Axe (Object Brawl) 120. Knob.png|Knob Main Poses 121-240 121. Bubble.png|Bubble 122. Rice Hat.png|Rice Hat 123. Flash Drive.png|Flash Drive 124. Whipped Cream.png|Whipped Cream 125. Bubble Wand.png|Bubble Wand 126. Tongs.png|Tongs 127. Taco (II).png|Taco (II) 128. Nacho.png|Nacho 129. Apple.png|Apple 130. Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow 131. Paper.png|Paper 132. Tissues.png|Tissues 133. Leafy.png|Leafy 134. Yin-Yang.png|Yin-Yang 135. Bomb.png|Bomb Secondary Poses Grape Unsure.png Volleyball Serious Pose.png Suitcase (Object Ultraverse Pose).png Suitcase Not Amused.png Match holding Suitcase.png Firey Mad (Object Ultraverse).png TNT Standing.png Bullet Evil Laughter.png Bubble New Pose for Object Ultraverse.png Bubble New Pose for Object Ultraverse (Version 2).png Bubble (Object Ultraverse Pose).png Bubble Wand Pose.png Bubble Wand Hungry Pose.png Bubble Wand and Bomb.png Bubble Wand MLG.png Bubble Wand (Season 2 Pose).png|Bubble Wand with MLG Shades Boat Playing Video Game (Object Ultraverse).png Painty Jumping.png Baseball Cap (Object Ultraverse Pose).png WAW (Object Ultraverse Pose).png A (Object Ultraverse Pose).png B (Object Ultraverse Pose).png C (Object Ultraverse Pose).png D (Object Ultraverse Pose).png E (Object Ultraverse Pose).png F (Object Ultraverse Pose).png G (Object Ultraverse Pose).png H (Object Ultraverse Pose).png I (Object Ultraverse Pose).png J (Object Ultraverse Pose).png J Sitting.png J with her phone.png K (Object Ultraverse Pose).png L (Object Ultraverse Pose).png M (Object Ultraverse Pose).png N (Object Ultraverse Pose).png O (Object Ultraverse Pose).png O (Season 2 Pose).png|O with a S.T.P. Hat P (Object Ultraverse Pose).png Q (Object Ultraverse Pose).png R (Object Ultraverse Pose).png S (Object Ultraverse Pose).png T (Object Ultraverse Pose).png U (Object Ultraverse Pose).png V (Object Ultraverse Pose).png W (Object Ultraverse Pose).png X (Object Ultraverse Pose).png Y (Object Ultraverse Pose).png Z (Object Ultraverse Pose).png Hot Air Balloon (Object Ultraverse Pose).png Fan-Made Poses Imageanthropomorphisadventuresbeaker.jpeg|Beaker ( ) Beokenheartimage.jpeg|Broken Heart ( ) Cigaretteultraverse.jpeg|Cigarette ( ) ImagehourgEss.jpeg|Hourglass ( ) Image leaver ultraverse.jpeg|Cleaver ( ) Imagecassete ultraverse.jpeg|Cassette ( ) Gloestockimage.jpeg|Gluestick ( ) Imagepadlock.jpeg|Padlock ( ) Anthimage.jpeg|Goal Post ( ) Yum reamimage.jpeg|Bagel ( ) Earblendimage.jpeg|Earmuffs ( ) Imageboatultravolcaniboatc .jpeg|Boat ( ) File:Imagebluerassy.jpeg|Blue Raspberry ( ) Category:Object Ultraverse Category:Galleries Category:Poses